


Let me help you, my love

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Poe Dameron, Dom/sub, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Sub Finn, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: Finn was Poe’s sub. They’d both known it since they’d made it back to the resistance base and collided in a hug. The problem was, after all the First Order had put him through, Finn was terrified of subspace. The longer he went without being put down the more his health deteriorated. He couldn’t sleep, he wouldn’t eat, he was restless and jittery and it was breaking Poe’s heart.It all came to a head one night when Poe came back to their joined quarters to find his sub sobbing in the corner. Will Poe be able to help him? Or will Finn continue to push him away?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Let me help you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of Dom/Sub fanfic with Poe and Finn at the centre. This upsets me greatly so I tried my hand at writing one. Hope you enjoy.

“Please Love, you have to let me down you. Please, you’re making yourself sick,” Poe said, taking Finn’s hands in his own. They were trembling with the force of his tears.

“I c-c-can’t,” Finn sobbed, falling to his knees in front of Poe. “Please Poe- Sir-I-I d-don’t-” he cried incoherently, burying his face into Poe’s thigh.

“I know, I know,” Poe said soothingly, his heart breaking at the tortured noises coming from his exhausted sub. He carefully knelt beside Finn and gathered him into his arms. “Shh, it’s okay buddy. We’ll figure this out. I’ve got you.” He rocked them gently back and forth on the floor of their quarters, surrounded by their laundry. “You’re a good boy Finn. My good boy. I would never hurt you. I love you so much.”

Finn shuddered in his arms.

“I’ve got you love. I need you to try taking a few deep breaths for me, okay?” Poe said, stroking a hand gently over Finn’s back. He felt him nod into his shoulder, but made no move to do so. “Finn,” Poe said, making his tone a little sterner- and hating himself a little for it. “Take a deep breath,” he ordered.

Finn shakily did so. “Good boy, thank you. Now breathe out.” He felt Finn do so. “And in. And out. Good boy Finn, you’re doing so well. Breathe in. And out.”

With Poe’s careful coaching, Finn slowly got his breathing under control. He was no longer sobbing, just sniffling into his Dom’s shoulder.

“That’s it. Good boy,” Poe said, pressing kisses to the top of his head. They stayed cuddled for a few moments more, Poe whispering encouraging endearments into his distressed sub’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” Finn finally said.

“Oh hey, no, you have nothing to apologize for,” Poe said, pulling back so he could look Finn in the face.

“But I’m a bad sub. I c-can’t drop. You barely mentioned it and I-” he hiccoughed another sob.

“Finn Buddy, you are Not a bad sub,” Poe said, meeting his eyes. He cupped Finn’s cheeks, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “You are a very good sub. You are so brave and so kind. You are so loyal, you keep saving me, and I know you expect nothing in return. You were horribly abused and you are working through it so well sweetheart. None of this is your fault.”

Finn took another shuddering breath. “But I can’t go into subspace.”

Poe sighed, his shoulders dropping. He leant forward and pressed their foreheads together. “My love, your ability to go into subspace does not change the way I feel about you. You are the best person I know, and I will love you long after we a dead and buried. I only brought up subspace because I care about you. You’re wound tight love; you need to lose control for a while. Let me take care of everything. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Finn closed his eyes as he listened to Poe’s soothing voice. He actually whimpered at the thought of Poe taking care of him.

“Please,” Finn whispered. “Please sir, I don’t want to fight it anymore.”

Poe pulled away from him to look into his face, trying to ignore the thrill of excitement that was jackhammering around his body. “You’ll let me help you?” he asked to be sure. “I need words here buddy.”

Finn took a shuddering breath and looked up to look at Poe with clear eyes. “I’m exhausted Poe. You’re right. I- I really need this. It- I’m terrified. Subspace- it was never good for me. But I trust you. You’ve been taking care of me since we met. Help me, please.”

Poe sighed in relief. He leaned forward to kiss Finn, hand going around the back of his head to hold him close. Finn relaxed into the kiss, letting Poe control the pace. Poe broke off the kiss and leaned forward to peck him on the forehead. 

“Yes love, of course I will help you.”

He said it with such relief that Finn had to duck his head. He’d been worrying his Dom, he knew that. But he was too scared to let him help. He felt awful for putting the man through that.

“Hey,” Poe’s voice called him out of his head. Gentle fingers pressed beneath his chin, lifting his head so their eyes could meet. “I love you,” Poe said.

A bright smile took over Finn’s face. “I love you too.”

“Now, we’re going to talk about this a little. Firstly, we’re using the traffic light system for safewords. Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for go.” Finn nodded in understanding. “Words Finn, I need you to repeat that for me,” Poe said gently, stroking his thumb over his cheek.

Finn shivered at the sensation. “R-red for stop. Yellow slow down. Green go.”

“Good boy,” Poe said, pride in his voice. Finn whined in the back of his throat. He really loved it when Poe called him that. They were words he’d never heard before he’d met the man. “Now, you can use those words at any time. Any time you need to stop or slow down, you say the words and I will stop immediately so we can talk about what is happening and why it is making you uncomfortable.”

Finn looked up at him with wide eyes. He’d never been allowed to stop before. In the First Order, his submission was a necessity. They facilitated his subspace the same way they fed him. As efficiently as possible. He was forced down with drugs and made to follow orders blindly until the drug wore off.

“I- I can stop?” He said hesitantly.

“Any time Finn. Any time you want. Even if it is for something that you yourself think is stupid, you can say those words and I will stop. You will not be punished in any way. We will talk about it, and find a way around the problem together that will make you more comfortable,” Poe said seriously.

“I-” Finn couldn’t think of words, so he launched himself into Poe’s arms and buried his face in his shoulder. Poe caught him and held him tightly. “No one’s ever said I could stop before.”

“Oh Finn,” Poe said, hugging him a little tighter. “You have every right to say no. No one should be able to take that from you. You need to stop; you say Red and we will stop. I promise.”

“I trust you,” Finn said sincerely.

“Thank you,” Poe said, burying his own face into Finns shoulder in order to hide the tears that had formed in his eyes. His trust meant everything to Poe, he’d hate himself if he ever broke it.

“Is there anything that you specifically do not want me to do while you’re down?” Poe asked, pulling away to look into his face.

“I-” Finn hesitated, a blush overtaking his face. “Is it okay if we d-d-don’t have s-sex? I just- I love you Poe, and you know I love sleeping with you, but I-”

“You’ll be vulnerable enough, without also being naked?” Poe said gently.

“Yeah,” Finn sighed, looking up at him shyly.

Poe leaned forward and kissed him. “You’re being very brave for me Finn, thank you.”

A blush took over Finns entire face and he squirmed in place. 

“I promise not to have sex with you while you’re in subspace. Is there anything else I shouldn’t do? Anything you want me to do?” He asked.

“Um- can you- no derogatory language, and don’t- don’t hit me,” Finn said hesitantly.

“Never,” Poe promised, “I will never intentionally hurt you Finn. It does nothing for me and you deserve nothing but the best kinds of touch.”

Finn sighed and shakily nodded. 

“I um- I like it when you call me your good boy, and when you put me where you want me,” Finn ducked his head as he said this, unwilling to look Poe in the eye.

“You are always my good boy Finn,” Poe said, pulling him forwards to straddle his thighs. Finn squeaked at the sudden movement, blushing furiously when he found himself in Poes lap. His Dom just grinned and pulled him into another kiss. “Is there anything else love?”

Finn shook his head, still too embarrassed about admitting those few things to speak. Poe chuckled lightly. “Are you sure? I think there must be at least one more thing my Good Boy has to tell me.”

Finn whined at hearing his Dom call him a good boy again. He squirmed in his lap and shook his head. Poe placed a hand on the back of Finn’s neck and squeezed gently, Finn’s movements stopped and he felt all the tense muscles in his body relax. Poe had him.

“Tell me one more thing love. Just one more, and we can put this conversation to one side and come back to it when we’re more settled,” Poe said, his voice like liquid as it curled around Finn’s ears.

“I- I liked it when you fed me in the hospital wing. When I couldn’t move my arms and- and you just took care of me like it wasn’t any trouble,” Finn said hesitantly.

Poe smiled at him brilliantly. “Thank you, my brave boy, for telling me. Of course it wasn’t any trouble, I want to take care of you Finn.” Finn sighed and relaxed further into Poe’s hold.

“Are you ready to try this love?” Poe asked calmly, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice.

“Yes sir,” Finn said. 

Poe leaned forwards and kissed him, then whispered in his ear, “I really like it when you call me Sir.”

Finn shuddered in his hold.

“Stand up for me love,” Poe said, tapping his hip gently to get him moving. Finn shakily got to his feet, using Poe’s shoulders for balance. “Good boy Finn,” Poe praised. He rose up on his knees and reached to untie Finns shoe laces.

Finn watched in confusion as his Dom helped him to take his shoes off. Poe squeezed his ankle gently before standing and putting Finns shoes by the door. 

“Can I have a colour, love?” Poe asked, coming to stand in front of him once more.

Finn frowned in confusion, they hadn’t done anything yet. But Poe had asked, so… “Green?” Finn answered.

Poe smiled. “Is that a question or an answer?”

“An answer,” Finn said a little more firmly.

“Thank you love,” Poe said. “Is it ok if I take your Jacket off? I think you’ll be more comfortable without it.”

“Yes sir,” Finn said.

Permission given, Poe reached to unzip the jacket and moved around behind Finn to pull it from his shoulders. Finn let Poe move his limbs around- not helping or hindering him in anyway. He felt Poe step away for a second, before warm arms wound around his waist and a chin hooked over his shoulder.

“Relax love,” Poe murmured in his ear. “Let me take care of you.”

Finn felt his chin tuck into his chest, exposing his neck to his Dom as the muscles in his back relaxed. 

“Good boy,” Poe said pressing kisses to his neck, his cheek, his ear. Finn whined, feeling himself slipping into a slightly hazy state, one familiar with the beginnings of subspace. “That’s it love, let me take care of you.”

Poe could feel Finn relaxing in increments against his chest. He swayed them lightly, loving the feel of his sub being so close. 

“I’m going to step away for a moment love. I want you to remain where you are, feet apart, hands behind your back until I come back. Can you do that for me?” Poe asked gently.

Finns eyes snapped open, his body tensing. Feeling the change in his sub Poe asked, “Can you give me a colour love?”

“Y-yellow?” Finn said hesitantly.

“Yellow, okay sweetheart. Can you tell me what made you uncomfortable?” Poe asked, running soothing hands up and down Finns sides.

“You’re leaving me?” Finn asked, he didn’t want to be alone right now.

“Oh, no love, no. I am just going to the wardrobe to fetch some things. I will be in your eye line the whole time. I’m not leaving the room, okay?” Poe assured.

“I’ll be able to see you?” Finn asked nervously.

“Absolutely. I’m just going the wardrobe. Is that okay? If it isn’t, you can come with me,” Poe said reassuringly.

He felt Finns tense posture slowly relaxing as he took in Poe’s reassurances. “Can you, wait a moment?” Finn asked, biting his lip in worry.

“As long as you need Finn. Just relax again for me buddy,” Poe said, pressing kisses to his neck again.

Finn took a few shaky breaths before he settled, allowing himself to slip back into the hazy state he had been falling into before. He felt safe in Poe’s arms, his rocking helping him to relax in a way he never associated with swaying before.

“Green sir,” he finally said. Poe would be in his eyeline the whole time. He was safe.

“Thank you, Finn. You were so brave to use your words. You’re such a good boy,” Poe praised, squeezing him in a light hug. “Now, I’m going over to the wardrobe for a moment. I want you to stand here with your hands behind your back. You can watch me the entire time love.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir,” Finn said. This time when Poe moved away from him, he didn’t panic. He allowed his body to follow the instructions he had been given, falling into parade rest.

Poe walked over to their wardrobe and took out a couple of bottles of water and a few snack bars that he kept stashed in there for the mornings when he didn’t have time to eat before taking off for an air strike. Ideally, he would have liked to have some chopped up fruit, maybe some bread and cheese to do this properly. But this would have to do for now.

He placed the items on their bedside table. Then he grabbed a pillow from the bed and dropped it on the floor. Nodding to himself, he turned back to Finn.

“Come here love,” he said. Finn startled a little, but moved towards Poe, his arms still behind his back. Poe smiled a little at that, he really was a good boy. He’d be spectacular once they’d got all of their shit worked out.

When he was close enough, Poe gripped Finns shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Finn flailed his arms, catching himself on Poe’s shoulders, even as he moaned into the kiss. Poe bit at Finn’s lip a little, causing the sub to gasp into his mouth so that Poe was able to deepen it. 

He pulled back, allowing Finn to gasp for breath. “I love you Finn,” Poe said, pressing their foreheads together again.

“I love you too Poe,” Finn said, eyes smiling brightly at him.

Poe pressed a kiss to his nose, he couldn’t help it, he was too cute. Finn giggled a little, which was the best sound.

“Kneel on the pillow for me love,” Poe directed, stepping away to give him room to do so. Finn slid to his knees smoothly, hands automatically going behind his back. Poe sat on the bed, spreading his knees so that his sub was comfortably between them. 

He ran a hand through Finn’s short hair and the subs eyes fluttered shut. He did it again just for the pleasure of seeing Finn’s reaction again. “You’re so beautiful Finn,” he breathed out.

Finn whined, leaning further into his hands. Poe smiled; this was the most relaxed he’d seen Finn since he’d woken up in the hospital wing. He ran his hand over Finn’s head, to the back of his neck and squeezed. Just like that, what little remained of the resistance in his Sub seems to float away as he sagged forwards into the hold.

He kept his hand there, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the short hairs at the back of his neck. “That’s it Finn. My good boy. Just drop down for me. Let me take care of you.”

Finns breathing became deep and even, his head lolling to rest against Poe’s knee. They sat there for a long moment, Poe enjoying the peace that came with his Finn finally allowing him to drop him.

“Can you lift your head for me love?” Poe asked, taking his hand away and reaching for one of the bottles of water. 

Finn whined a little at the loss of contact, but did as directed. He blinked up at Poe, pouting slightly. Poe chuckled at the reaction.

“Open your mouth Love, I need you to drink some of this,” Poe said, holding the bottle out. He had cried a lot earlier, he needed to re-hydrate, or he’d end up with a hell of a headache later. Finn leaned forwards slightly and opened his mouth, allowing Poe to carefully tip water into his mouth. “Good boy, Finn,” Poe praised, pouring the water in careful sips until the whole thing was empty.

Tossing the empty bottle at the bin in the corner of their room, Poe reached for one of the protein bars. He began breaking it into bite sized chunks. “Now this, I’m sure won’t be nearly as pleasant as me hand feeding you proper food, but we haven’t got any in and I really didn’t want to leave you here alone tonight. Open your mouth, Finn.”

His boy did so unhesitatingly. “Good boy,” Poe said, holding the first bite out for him. Finn accepted it, careful to avoid biting Poe’s fingers, not that he’d have minded. Finn hummed contentedly as he chewed, swaying slightly on his knees.

Poe reached forward with his spare hand, resting it gently against his neck once more. Finn leaned into the touch as he opened his mouth for the next bite. Poe fed him carefully, eyes keen for any sign of distress. 

But Finn was soft and pliant, content in a way he’d never seen him. Poe couldn’t help but smile at his boy. So brave to trust him with this after all he’d been through.

“That was the last bite love,” Poe said. “You ate it all, such a good boy.”

Finn blushed brightly at the praise, smiling shyly up at Poe.

“Would you like to come up on the bed and cuddle?” Poe asked. It had been a short scene, but he’d not really had time to plan it out, and they really hadn’t talked about it as much as they should have. But his responsibility was to Finn, and to keeping him healthy and happy. He needed this, he wasn’t about to delay it further.

“Yes, please sir,” Finn said softly.

“C’mon then,” Poe said, helping him to his feet. Poe scooted back on the bed, propping himself up with pillows. Then he pulled on Finns hand until he fell into his lap. Chuckling, Poe tugged Finn around until he was between Poe’s legs, back pressed against his chest, nose tucked into his neck. Manhandling him, as Finn said he liked.

“Comfy?” Poe wondered.

Finn nodded against his chest, not needing to use his words. “Good,” Poe said, squeezing his arms around the subs waist and pressing a kiss to his temple.

They would stay here and cuddle until Finn was ready to come back up. It really wasn’t a hardship at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Finn or Poe. This also upsets me greatly.


End file.
